


Lost

by Corinna



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bangkok, Dreams, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-24
Updated: 2002-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinna/pseuds/Corinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dream, he's always running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

In the dream, he's always running. He's lost among the rows of corn, stalks grown so high that he can't see over them, and the field just keeps going and going for what seems like forever. He's not dressed for this, and his polished leather oxfords keep catching on rocks and roots in the soil, tripping him, knocking him down or sending him stumbling further ahead. He's breathing hard, but he can't stop. Can't stop or slow or find a way out of this field. The sun is hot overhead and he's sweating in his grey blazer, and his sight is starting to blur from the exertion. He's running so hard that his lungs burn, and there are voices in the corn, calling to him, looking for him, and he has to get away, but he doesn't know which way to go. He pushes himself, looking for another burst of energy, but the tall rows of cornstalks just go on forever, and now the voices are calling his name. 

" _Lex._ " 

He's running on pure adrenalin, fear and the flight reflex, but there's nowhere to go, and something grabs him, holds him down, and he awakes with a startled cry. 

"Lex. You were dreaming. It's OK." 

Soft voice behind his ear and strong arms wrapped comfortingly around his chest and Lex collapses into Clark's familiar bulk until a memory works its way up through layers of sleep. He braces himself on one elbow and turns around to look Clark in the face. "How did you get here?" 

"You left the window open." 

He can't help smiling at that. "Idiot," he says fondly, looking over at the now-closed wide window. The lights of the buildings on the other side of the Chao Praya look like fireflies. "What are you doing in Bangkok?" 

"Mudslide in Malaysia. I was helping with the rescue effort." Clark stretches a little against the pillow. "This is a really wild hotel." 

"Mmmm." Sleep is reclaiming him, a thick comfortable blanket around his senses, and the teak and silk furnishings of his room at the Oriental seem less important than the warmth of the comforter and burrowing his head next to Clark's on the pillow. 

"Did you take something, Lex?" A sharper note, but Lex is still smiling. 

"Valerian. It's an... herbal thing." Organic, too, as it happens; he'd smiled when he bought the bottle. "Helps you sleep. If I knew you were coming..." 

Clark sighs a little. "You know, I wish you wouldn't--" 

"Not now, OK?" He puts one arm across Clark's stomach and closes his eyes. "Not now." 

"OK." Clark turns his head and kisses Lex lightly on the scalp. 

Lex tries to ask a question, but his mouth feels heavy, and Clark asks him what he's said. He tries again. "Don't you... it's Monday tomorrow. You should go home." 

"You _are_ out of it. Monday morning here will be Sunday afternoon back home, Lex." 

"International date line." 

"That's what I was hoping." 

"Mmmm?" 

"Never mind." Clark shifts a little uncomfortably beside him. "Bad joke." 

Lex rallies himself and climbs further up into wakefulness. "What's wrong, Clark?" 

"Nothing! Nothing, really." Clark gives his best reassuring look. "It's just... I was thinking that if I came here..." One large hand slides down the length of Lex's side. "That we could..." 

"Oh." Lex stops Clark's hand with his own and it's only the pull of the valerian that's keeping this from sounding like a very good idea. "I'm sorry. You'll... you'll stay till morning? Because I'll be conscious then." 

Clark's hand gently squeezes his hip, right below the bone. "Yeah. I'll stay." 

"Good. That sounds good." 

He feels himself falling back towards sleep, the dark comfort of unconsciousness rising up to swallow him, and he pulls himself a little closer to Clark. In the morning, there will be breakfast delivered by a smiling Thai man in a black suit, and long slow sex on the large hotel bed, and if he can find something for Clark to wear, he'll show him the sights a bit -- the street corner noodle vendors, and the ornate temples, and the bespoke tailoring shops that he'd extended his trip to visit. For now, there's just the warmth of their bodies and the gentle sound of the ceiling fan and he's falling asleep, safe, and found. 


End file.
